Un deseo lo cambia todo
by PeAcEe22i
Summary: Un incidente causa que Edward y Bella pierdan la amistad que alguna vez los unió. Un accidente de una noche provoca que ahora sean padres. Y su pequeña hija, está determinada a unirlos nuevamente. Un deseo de cumpleaños hará que sus padres revivan aquel día en el que todo cambió y tal vez, ahora hagan lo correcto y poder formar la familia que tanto desea su pequeña.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo dos jóvenes profesionistas que tienen un odio mutuo terminan adorando al mismo ser? Un odio y rencor establecido hace más de 8 años ha afectado a un ángel, una pequeña niña la cual sólo pide un deseo para su tercer cumpleaños, que sus padres recuperen lo que hace tanto perdieron, el cariño por el otro. Hace 8 años, los miedos y las inseguridades afectaron la vida y el desarrollo de una familia, la falta de confianza y fe en el otro, ha causado que Bella y Edward no sean capaces de revivir la amistad que los unió alguna vez, y que ambos provoquen en la razón de su existencia mucho dolor.

Tal vez debamos explicar mejor la historia, este es el relato de dos jóvenes, que se conocieron en su época estudiantil, cuando aún no conocían el mundo, y lo que conlleva vivir en él. Sus mentes aún son inmaduras, están apenas creciendo. Es irónico pensar que a los 15 o 16 años uno cree que lo tiene todo resuelto, que nada puede vencerlo, que nada puede pasarle, y que las personas que conoce jamás lo dañaran o mentirán, que los amigos que se crean son para toda la vida. Es irónico pensar que alguien a quien crees conocer muy bien termine siendo un desconocido.

Bella y Edward se conocen desde la escuela primaria, pero jamás se hablaron entre sí. No fue hasta llegar a la preparatoria que por cosas del destino fueron parte de un pequeño grupo muy unido de 6 amigos. Alice, Emmett, Ben y Lisa, eran el resto de los integrantes. Parecía que nada ni nadie quebrantarían su lazo, porque los seis habían pasado por muchas situaciones, algunas feas, otras superables, pero muchos problemas y dificultades que no parecían afectar esta gran amistad. 5 años después de lo que llamaremos el "incidente" cada uno había tomado rumbos distintos, ¿se hablaban entre sí? Algunos lo hacían otros no, algunas veces sí, y después no, es algo complicado de explicar, pero ya llegaremos a esa parte.

Todos disfrutaban de gustos similares, y para tener personalidades muy diferentes el uno del otro, compartían intereses que los unían más. Uno de ellos era el gusto por la vida nocturna, y es aquí donde se vuelven a ver todos juntos después de 5 años, han cambiado, madurado y crecido, por lo que no es lo mismo que cuando estaban en la preparatoria donde su amistad tuvo mayor auge. Pero algo les hace volver a verse y es que uno de ellos está devastado y destrozado por algo que la mayoría de nosotros está familiarizado con. El amor.

Presentaremos a nuestros personajes. Primero nos encontramos con Emmett, por alguna razón todos los miembros del grupo confían en él, tiene un aire de confianza que hace que cualquiera inmediatamente quiera contar con él. Está comenzando a tener renombre en el mundo de la abogacía, para un joven de sólo 23 años esto es realmente impresionante, es consiente, con los pies sobre la tierra, pero de vez en cuando le gusta despreocuparse y dejarse llevar por la vida. No le gusta tener una vida amorosa muy activa, prefiere encuentros rápidos y simples que no le compliquen la vida que tanto está disfrutando. Será el primero en entrar al bar donde surgirá el encuentro.

El siguiente, Ben, es el más alocado de todos, y que podían esperar de un aficionado a los deportes, está consiguiendo tener éxito con su centro deportivo, el cual ofrece varios viajes fuera de la ciudad en dónde la gente puede experimentar el deporte extremo en la naturaleza. Tiene la misma edad que Emmett, 23 años, y fue gracias a la ayuda de su padre que consiguió levantar su negocio el cual comenzó cuando él tenía 18 años. Es todo un don juan y no planea sentar cabeza pronto, no es como si alguien lo esperara, es decir, tan sólo tiene 23 años, pero con su actitud no es muy probable que al crecer cambie de opinión. Llegará unos segundos después que Emmett, en, por supuesto su adorada motocicleta. ¡Oh! No lo había mencionado, Emmett conduce un Tiida 2013, que no es un mal carro y totalmente adecuado para un joven que comienza su carrera profesional.

Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Ambos entran al bar, el cual sólo tiene un cliente, las luces del local están encendidas _y Wicked Game de Chris Issak_ suena por él, (muy apropiado, piensan ambos jóvenes mirándose entre sí). Recostado en la barra con un vaso de whisky, casi vacío se encuentra Edward, mueve entre sus dedos el vaso, haciendo que el líquido vaya de un lado a otro. Se acercan a él y Emmett le mueve el hombro. -Vamos hombre, no es el fin del mundo.- le dice tratando de animarlo.

- Gracias por no llamar a la policía.- dice Ben al cantinero, quien sólo asiente. – Edward, levántate, te llevaremos a casa.- Ben y Edward casi ya no se hablan, pero cuando Emmett lo llamó contándole lo ocurrido y pidiendo su ayuda, pues recordaba que él era buena sacándolo de la depresión de un rompimiento, no pudo negarse, y ahí estaba. –Venga anda, hablaremos en el camino.- le dice mientras trata de tomarlo por el brazo.

-No quiero.- contesta este soltándose bruscamente. – Cantinero, más.- y mueve la mano con el vaso enérgicamente, derramando un par de gotas.

-Señor, ya le dije que no le serviré más. Estuve a punto de llamar a las autoridades, cuando usted llamó.- habla el cantinero dirigiéndose a Emmett. -¿Creen tardar mucho?- Ben y Emmett no saben que decir.- Sólo avísenme antes de que se vayan, estaré en la parte de atrás.- suspira el cantinero y después desaparece tras una puerta detrás de la barra. Ambos jóvenes suspiran y se sientan a cada lado de Edward.

Emmett fue el primero en hablar. – Amigo, estas cosas pasan, no puedes amargarte simplemente porque no funcionó, hiciste lo que pudiste.-

Edward, molestó se incorpora y casi le grita en la cara. -¡Claro! Estás cosas pasan.- dice sarcásticamente. –Que la chica con la que he estado casi 5 años de un día para otro me dejé por un imbécil que no sabe ni hablar por su estúpido acento alemán, no es nada. Que el amor de mi vida me haya despreciado no es razón para estar amargado. ¡Claro! Las cosas a veces no funcionan, que fácil, ahora puedo seguir.- Emmett sólo retrocede sin saber que responder.

-Ok, ok, ok, tienes derecho a estar molesto, amargado y portarte como un total idiota.-responde Ben. –Emmett y yo sólo estamos aquí para ayudarte, no te desquites con nosotros. Además no es como si su relación hubiera sido perfecta, cada 3 días tenían una pelea, eso no es sano.- Edward sólo rueda los ojos ignorándolo.

Pasan casi dos horas tratando de calmar a Edward, o al menos de hacerlo salir de ese lugar antes de que el dueño, o sea el cantinero, llame a la policía y tengan después que sacarlo de la cárcel. Pero todo es en vano, la charla motivacional, el insultar a la joven, o incluso el regaño son en vano, nada pueden hacer para moverlo de donde está.

De pronto, Emmett tiene una idea, se acerca a Ben y le susurra lo que ha pensado, es descabellado y arriesgado, pero si hay alguien que puede hacer entrar en razón a Edward es esa persona.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, en otro bar, se encuentran los miembros femeninos del extinto grupo, todas supieron conservar ese lazo de amistad intacto y se reunían constantemente. Están en una mesa con tres botellas de cerveza frente de ellas, siendo observadas por los hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

Las presentaremos. Primero tenemos a Lisa, ella se fue por una carrera científica y ahora está terminando su doctorado en química. Es una joven totalmente inteligente, hermosa y carismática, por lo cual atrae la atención de muchos de la población masculina, es la mayor de grupo con 24 años, e incluso en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como la madre del grupo. Haciendo entrar en razón a quien fuera el que estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto. No por eso, dejaba la diversión a un lado, era tan parrandera y fiestera como cualquier joven, pero siempre, en la preparatoria, era la responsable de cuidar de los muchachos quienes más se excedían con el alcohol.

Junto a ella está Alice, ella y Bella han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron a los 15 y ahora con 23 años, nada ha cambiado. Alice es una joven responsable, educada e inteligente, siempre fue la favorita de los maestros, y a ella no le molestaba eso para nada, ahora trabaja en una estación de radio, y ya tiene su propio programa de moda, que es escuchado por miles de personas. Su vivaz manera de expresarse y su originalidad al hablar, han sido acreedoras del gran éxito que la estación ha tenido. Ella lo produce, cada día sale en busca de nuevo material con el que trabajar. En el amor, pues digamos que estas chicas no tienen ataduras, sólo piensan en divertirse y vivir al día, no necesitan de nadie a su lado.

-Bella, está sonando tu celular.- dice Alice, pero parece que esta está en otro mundo. –Bella.- vuelve a decir ahora con más fuerza. Hasta que tanto Lisa como Alice se hartan y gritan.- ¡BELLA!-

Esta despierta de su letargo y las mira sorprendida. -¡Eh!-

-Tu celular suena.- repite Alice. Bella ve quien llama y responde algo confundida. –Emmett, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Tienes que venir.- responde este. Después de darle la dirección y explicarle un poco la situación, cuelga.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Lisa mirando la cara contorsionada de Bella. – ¿Qué quería?- Bella sólo las mira fijamente y después sale del local. Mirándose la una a la otra, casi enseguida, Alice y Lisa se levantan siguiéndola.

….

Y es así como después de 5 años, los 6 chicos están a punto de reunirse todos juntos nuevamente. Las chicas llegan al lugar, cada una en su carro, Alice maneja un Nissan March, y sale con elegancia del mismo, antes de dirigirse al local. Ella no tiene interés por el "incidente" apoya a Bella, pero jamás se metería en asuntos que no la conciernen, a diferencia de Lisa, ella sale de su Ford Fiesta kinetic, y en cuanto observa quienes están dentro se molesta, frunce el ceño negando con la cabeza, sólo le habla a uno de los 3 jóvenes que se encuentran dentro, y de los otros dos no quiere saber nada, pero en fin, ahí está ella y ya no puede detener lo inevitable.

Bella está dentro de su auto, pensativa mirando al vacío, indecisa, no sabe si entrar o no, quiero decir, tiene 5 años sin dirigirle tan siquiera una mirada al chico que está dentro totalmente borracho, cómo se dejó convencer de ir allí. No sabe ni siquiera de que va el asunto, qué hacer.

Bella consiguió un muy buen puesto en una agencia publicitaria gracias a un proyecto que planeó junto con su amiga Bianca desde la universidad. Un día ambas platicaban sobre sus futuros y que era lo que querían para prosperar y tener éxito, mientras más hablaban, más se daban cuenta de que querían algo similar y fue cuando la idea del proyecto sobre moda juvenil, comenzó. Bianca era la experta en las tendencias de cada temporada y se encarga de buscar diseñadores desconocidos con grandes ideas y buenos trabajos. Cuando forjaron y completaron su proyecto, con las presentaciones necesarias, Bella se encargó de buscar agencias que las apoyaran, iban arregladas y decididas a ganarse a los directores y un lugar en ese espacio, al principio no tenían mucha suerte, pero no perdían las esperanzas, sabían que era una buena idea y la venderían hasta el final. Casi en seguida de terminar su carrera, les llegó una invitación para formar parte de una de las agencias publicitarias más reconocidas de Nueva York. Así es, nuestra historia tiene lugar en la gran manzana.

Pero en fin, Bella era la encargada de la producción de las campañas publicitarias para cada una de las colecciones de los diseñadores, cada que terminaban una campaña comenzaban con otro diseñador, era exhaustivo, y algunas veces estresante, pero formaban un buen equipo, además de que la agencia les permitió contratar al fotógrafo, y ambas no dudaron en llamar a un viejo amigo de la Universidad muy bueno, ahora, los tres cada día se reunían para crear su campaña, era como regresar a la época de la Universidad nuevamente. Bella dirigía y se encargaba de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y que los tiempos fueran precisos, Bianca organizaba las colecciones y James tomaba increíbles fotografías, entre los tres decidían como tenían que ser las fotos y cuales quedaban, además de diseñar ciertos comerciales publicitarios que iban directo a la pequeña y algunos a la gran pantalla. Es así como la agencia publicitaria Pilot, ahora tiene un área completamente dirigida y concentrada a la moda juvenil.

Suspirando, sale de su Fiat 500 Cabrio y entra en el local, a lo lejos puede ver a la razón de su nerviosismo, con la cabeza apoyada en la barra. Y cerca de la puerta en una esquina observa a sus amigos discutiendo

-Dejen ya de pelear.- escucha decir a Alice, ¡Oh Alice! Fue de gran ayuda que su amiga tuviera un exitoso programa de radio, pues ayudo a promocionar sus campañas y lo hacía mucho mejor que cualquier otro anuncio que tuviera que dar.

-A ver- dice ella acercándose al grupo. – Para qué soy buena.-

Edward escucha a los otros 5 hablando en susurros, incorpora un poco la cabeza y grita. – Qué demonios están cuchicheando todos ustedes.- No es estúpido, ha visto a Bella entrar en el local, nuevamente siente miedo y deseos de esconderse de ella pero no cree poder llegar muy lejos sin vomitar, así que opta por quedarse donde está. Todos lo voltean a ver y siguen con su discusión. Creo que no hemos presentado al pequeño Edward ¿cierto? Pues bien, es el menor de los chicos pero sólo por unos meses aun así es mayor que Alice o la misma Bella, es un joven orgulloso y un poco idealista, no obstante genuinamente se preocupa por el prójimo. ¿En qué trabaja? Es una muy buena pregunta, es miembro de una empresa encargada de sustentar negocios que van comenzando, dando su opinión y conocimiento para mejorarlos. Es uno de los mejores integrantes de la asociación y el más joven además, de los 6 es el que más gana dinero, por lo que maneja un Camaro ZL1, que se encuentra estacionado fuera del bar. Sin embargo, siente que algo le falta en su vida, observa a sus antiguos amigos y piensa que cada uno de ellos está haciendo lo que más les gusta, están siguiendo su sueño. ¿El problema? Él no sabe cuál es su sueño, nunca lo ha sabido. En cierta forma los envidie porque ellos se ven radiantes al hablar de sus trabajos, y él, a pesar de que adora el dinero, no sabe que es lo que realmente desea.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que precisamente yo, puedo convencerlo de salir.- dice Bella en un susurro a Emmett. – Tengo 5 años sin ver a ese sujeto.-

-Todos sabemos la historia Bella.- contesta este. – Pero también recordamos que fuiste la única que consiguió sacarle a su otra novia de la cabeza, lo hiciste entrar en razón. Además te tiene miedo, no se pondrá a la defensiva contigo, porque sabe que nada de lo que diga te puede afectar.-Bella voltea a ver a Edward.

-Sabes, a mí no me afecta lo que le pase a ese idiota, vámonos chicas. Suerte sacándolo.-

Es ahí cuando Ben interfiere. –Vamos, todos sabemos que no eres mala persona y por mucho que te disguste, no vas a permitir que él pase tiempo en la cárcel si puedes evitarlo.-

-¡Ah! Ahora eres psicólogo ¿no imbécil? Déjala, si no quiere ayudarlos es asunto suyo, vámonos.- contesta Lisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Ok no te metas si no te hablan, responde energéticamente Ben. – Nadie te llamó a ti así que eres libre de irte.- Ambos jóvenes comienza a pelear nuevamente, a ninguno se le entiende una palabra.

-¡BASTA!- grita Bella separándolos. –Un problema a la vez, por favor.- suspira.- No creo de que sirva, pero está bien, hablaré con él. Traten de no matarse entre ustedes por favor.- Y sin más se dirige hasta Edward. 5 años, cinco años sin hablarse, sin mirarse, evitándose a toda costa y ahora hablaran de nuevo, Bella se siente extraña con la situación, va a intentar hacer que Edward deje a un lado su miseria para que todos puedan irse. Se sienta a su lado y lo mira.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte?- pregunta este sin mirarla.

-No realmente.-

-Entonces…-

-Me pidieron hablar contigo.- Bella señala a los chicos, al voltear, estos sólo sonríen. –Tienen la extraña idea de que puedo convencerte de salir.-

-No pienso irme a ningún lado. Debes estar feliz al ver toda mi miseria.- dice sonriendo irónicamente.-

-Si crees que me importa en algo, lo que sea que tenga que ver contigo, estás muy equivocado. Sólo estoy aquí porque mis AMIGOS me lo pidieron. Pero no planeo esforzarme en lo absoluto, tratar de convencerte idiota de que la vida sigue, es como hablar con las paredes.-

-Deberías dejar el pasado donde está, ¿por qué sigue afectándote?-

-Lo que pasó hace 5 años, ya no importa imbécil, el que sigue con eso aferrado a su ser eres tú. Es tu actitud con tus supuestos "amigos" la que me molesta, ellos sólo están intentando ayudarte, a pesar de todo, y tú desagradecido, los insultas. Sí, es muy lamentable lo que te pasó, pero escúchame bien niñita, actúas como un completo retardado, que no puede estar ni un minuto sólo.- dice levantando su dedo índice. –No voy a decirte que todo saldrá bien, pues ni lo sé, ni me importa. Lo único que diré es que tu tomas la decisión, nadie te va a ayudar. Ahora, tienes dos opciones, quedarte aquí continuando con tu berrinche hasta que llegué la policía y te saque a la fuerza, pasando una linda noche en un calabozo, o, por una vez en tu vida actuar como un hombre, saliendo con la frente en alto y después analizar lo que es mejor para ti. Pero como dije, tú decides.- y sin más se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

-Has cambiado mucho.- fue lo que dijo él. –Antes no dirías cosas así a alguien en mi situación.-

-Las personas cambian constantemente Edward, no te alagues al pensar que tiene algo que ver contigo.-

-Lo siento, es sólo que…-

-Olvídalo, ya no importa, el pasado en el pasado está, ya te he perdonado.- cuando vio que Edward quería volver a hablar, lo interrumpió diciendo. – Lo cual no significa que quiera nada que ver contigo, nuestra amistad murió aquel día. No quiero a alguien en mi vida que no me respeta ni a mí ni a mi confianza.-

Edward se quedó pensativo, un momento, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Bella tenía razón, la vida es una y si la desperdicias sentado en un bar, no llegaras a ningún lado. Ella estaba en lo correcto, al menos en lo que respecta a la situación actual, debe dejar a un lado su inseguridad y miedo, e intentar recuperar a su chica, cueste lo que cueste, es hora de actuar como un hombre, tal como dijo Bella. Por otra parte están sus últimas palabras, él sabe que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal y en verdad se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues nunca pensó que por ese "incidente" el grupo de amigos se dividiría, fue una cosa tras otra, pero todo lo inició él. Nunca sabrá que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera comportado como un cobarde en aquella época.

A pesar de haber tenido suerte en el mundo laboral pues con todo el dinero que ganaba, tenía un departamento lujoso, auto moderno y todas las comodidades que alguien puede tener, su trabajo era sencillo para él, a pesar de ello, su vida personal era un total caos, sus padres parecían querer que sentara cabeza de una vez, pero no mostraban ningún agrado por su elección de novia, ni con 5 años tuvieron para acostumbrarse. Sí, tenía una vida social muy activa, todos parecían idolatrarlo y adorarlo, las mujeres se le lanzaban a cada instante, pero no tenía un amigo verdadero, después de haberse comportado como si fuera el rey del mundo, y sintiera que nadie importaba como él hace 5 años, poco a poco comenzó a perder a sus cinco grande amigos de la preparatoria, su egocentrismo en su época universitaria comenzó a crecer cuando vio que empezaba a tener más amigos de los que alguna vez tuvo, era invitado a sin fin de lugares; bares, antros, restaurantes y eso le gustó. Pero con aquella actitud comenzó a aprovecharse de sus verdaderos amigos, los usaba para su beneficio y pronto, mostró que él ya no era el mismo.

No hay día en el que no se arrepienta de lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, es lo bastante testarudo y orgulloso como para intentar arreglar todo. Ya no es el mismo que era, ahora valora lo que tiene y cada día agradece ser tan afortunado, pero eso es algo que ninguno de los 5 otros chicos conoce, pues finge esa cara del pasado estando con ellos, dice merecer sus desplantes e insultos y no hace nada para acomodar todo, no hace nada para revivir la magia de la amistad.

Inmediatamente después que Bella, él hace lo mismo y deja dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para pagar por sus bebidas y las molestias que ha ocasionado, le habla al cantinero y le dice que ya se retiran, alcanza y rebaza a Bella cuando esta ya está casi en la salida y dice sin mirarla. –Ben ya no me habla, así que en realidad está aquí como un favor a Emmett, y la relación con Emmett es más de un conocido que de un amigo.-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – pregunta Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque dijiste que me comportaba como un desagradecido con mis amigos, técnicamente, no lo son.-

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- responde enfrentándolo durante unos segundos antes de volver con su caminata.

Los demás están ya fuera del local platicando. –Ven, les dije que ella lo conseguiría.- dice Emmett al grupo cuando ambos se les unen. Bella sólo sonríe. El silencio invade el espacio, ninguno sabe bien que decir.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, mañana tengo una reunión con el equipo del gimnasio.- dice Ben subiéndose a su Harley-Davidson VRSCF.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- se despide Emmett con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, de hecho no hice nada.- ríe Ben. – No olviden que el siguiente fin de semana, es la excursión que les prometí. Ehm, ustedes también pueden ir.- dice a Lisa y Edward. –Si gustan claro.-

-Lo siento, dice Lisa, no podré.- Ben la mira mal.- No, en serio, tengo un seminario al que debo asistir, tal vez a la próxima, muchas gracias, en verdad.- le dice sonriéndole. Ben le regresa la sonrisa y después mira a Edward en busca de una respuesta.

-No creo que sea adecuado que vaya.- dice él mirando hacia donde está Bella.

-Vamos, somos todos adultos aquí, supongo que podemos soportar una tarde sin querer matarnos o huir el uno del otro.-

-En ese caso, con mucho gusto iré.- responde alegremente Edward.

-Hombre.- habla extrañado Emmett. -¿Por qué hablas con tanta propiedad?

-Pues es sólo que no hay confianza para desenvolvernos naturalmente, ¿no te parece?- responde Edward. Todos se quedan en silencio unos momentos. Había una época en la que podían decirse de todo y no ocurriría nada, en la que podían ser ellos mismos.

-Tienes razón.- Alice rompe el silencio. –Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hablarnos como si fuéramos del siglo pasado, es decir, somos jóvenes.-

-Cierto, bueno, nos veríamos frente al centro ¿les parece?- Todos menos Edward asienten.

-Ehm, Ben, yo no sé dónde está tu centro.- se disculpa él.

-¡Oh verdad! Pues anota la dirección.- e inmediatamente después le dice la localización de uno de los centros más populares en Nueva York.

-¡Wow! Unos compañeros de la empresa me hablaron de tu centro, dicen que es el mejor.- alaga Edward.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dice Ben con toda la modestia posible (noten el sarcasmo, por favor)

-Bien, ahora en verdad me tengo que ir.- vuelve a decir Ben mirando su reloj. Todos ríen, es como en los viejos tiempos cuando al despedirse pasaban una hora más platicando. –Nos vemos.- despidiéndose con una mano, arranca y desaparece por la calle.

-Bueno yo también me voy que tengo un caso mañana.- dice Emmett, es ahí cuando Edward se da cuenta que lo más probable es que lo haya sacado de la cama. –Fue bueno verlos a todos, bye.- sin más se sube a su auto y se va de igual manera.

-Yo digo que mejor nos vamos todos, ¿no creen? Ya es tarde.- dice Alice a lo que resta del grupo.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.- responde Bella. Después mira a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, pregunta. – ¿Puedes manejar?-

Éste la mira sorprendido y asiente enérgicamente. –Sí, por supuesto, estoy bien.-

Ella duda unos segundos. -¿Seguro? Sería una lástima que dañaras esa preciosura de auto.-

-Sí, descuida, estoy bien, ya se me bajó.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos chicas.- y les da un abrazo a cada una, a Edward solo le estrecha la mano, después de las despedidas cada uno se dirige a sus casas. En el camino, tanto Edward como Bella no pueden evitar recordar el pasado, recordar aquél día en el que todo cambió para ellos.

Todo comienza con el viaje de graduación de la preparatoria, todos fueron, era un viaje sin padres, sin preocupaciones y con pura diversión en el sol y el mar. Las hormonas se dispararon en el aire. Cuando Edward observó a Bella en un bikini azul, que le había obligado Alice a usar, se quedó sin respiración, la atracción fue inmediata y la comenzó a mirar con ojos diferentes, de los 6 ellos eran quienes menos se llevaban, eran amigos pero no grandes amigos, pero una noche calurosa, se quedaron platicando cerca de la piscina, se sintieron tan cómodos el uno con el otro que se quedaron ahí toda la noche. Pronto su amista fue creciendo, llegando a confiar más entre ellos que con los demás. Ninguno quería una relación seria por lo que decidieron intentar una de amigos con beneficios. Mala idea. Edward era celoso por naturaleza y Bella muy tímida, no había duda de que se sentían atraídos por el otro, pero quizá su decisión no fue la mejor. Duraron con lo que fuera que tuvieran más de un año, ya estando en la universidad. Para los dos era simple y sin complicaciones, hasta que Edward se fijó en alguien más e intentó salir con esta chava, sin mencionarle nada a Bella, ella estuvo en las sombras por un tiempo, hasta que un día Ben accidentalmente se lo contó, decir que estaba molesta era poco, estaba furiosa, habían jurado confiar en el otro y cuando quisieran salir con otras personas lo hablarían para acabar lo suyo, el hecho de que Edward no le dijera nada la enfadó. Le dijo lo que pensaba, y cuando nada se concretó con la otra chica, volvieron a su acuerdo, no sin que antes Bella aclarará que no lo volvería a dejar pasar y que debía confiar en ella, pues nunca le ha dado motivos para desconfiar.

Pero pronto, otro asunto se les presentaría y ahora si sería inevitable la separación definitiva. ¿Cuál fue el incidente? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió que no pudieron resolver con palabras? Si no ignorándose entre sí. Y que además causo la separación del grupo. Tranquilos eso se explicará más adelante, pues nuestra historia apenas comienza. Este encuentro afuera de un bar, no será el último, y pronto el destino volverá a unir a los seis amigos permanentemente, haciendo que olviden sus diferencias y discusiones, sobre todo, Edward y Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: Días de Trabajo

Al sonar el despertador, la vida en la ciudad comienza nuevamente, tráfico, miles de autos intentando llegar a sus destinos desesperadamente, para algunos los días de trabajo son tediosos y aburridos, llenos de aburrimiento y siguiendo la misma rutina, para algunos ir a trabajar es lo más horrible que les puede pasar. Sin embargo para nuestros seis amigos este no es el caso. Todos ellos disfrutan la rutina diaria de ir a sus respectivos trabajos, pues no lo ven como un trabajo, sino como un entretenimiento por el que les pagan.

Cada mañana se despiertan en cuanto su despertador suena, eligen la ropa adecuada y comienzan su día con un buen desayuno, algunas veces tienen que correr para llegar a tiempo, como es el caso de Bella, se ha despertado un poco tarde y ahora está atrasada, inmediatamente se levanta y corre a bañarse, es una suerte que su baño esté en la misma habitación que su cama. Al salir escoge un traje moderno para usar, se maquilla un poco y sale de su cuarto, corre por todo su loft en busca de sus zapatos al encontrarlos en la sala de estar mira a la calle, parece que será un día hermoso, la luz entra por los grande ventanales, al darse cuenta de que es tarde corre a la cocina y se prepara algo rápido, se sienta en la isla de la cocina y trata de terminar el libro que lleva leyendo por una semana. Cuando su desayuno es terminado lava el plato y todo lo demás que usó y sale disparada a la puerta de entrada, baja los escalones, abre la última, entra al carro y se aleja por las transitadas calles de Nueva York.

Fue una suerte que encontrará aquel departamento tipo loft tan cerca de la agencia, y que se lo dieran por un buen precio, adora su hogar, además de que siempre quiso uno así, ahí se encontró en paz, era un vecindario tranquilo y ni hablar de los vecinos, nadie causaba problemas y la mayoría eran jóvenes como ella. El departamento era espacioso y con mucha luz, tenía dos habitaciones, la principal y otra que actualmente usaba de bodega, era perfecto para ella.

Volviendo con Bella, consiguió llegar justo a tiempo a su trabajo, sólo a ella se le ocurría llegar a esa hora cuando el equipo tenía una reunión con el director.

-¡Bella!- grita aliviada su amiga Bianca al verla. –Pensé que no llegabas y me dejarías sola con la presentación.-

-Lo siento, me dormí tarde y me costó levantarme, pero estoy aquí, no te preocupes. ¿Ya está todo listo?- pregunta revisando la carpeta que tiene Bianca en sus manos, la cual contiene las mejores fotos que tomó James. Están a punto de mostrar el photobook de la siguiente campaña a la junta directiva y al mismísimo cliente. Está vez, les importa más dejar todo impecable, pues es la primera vez que un diseñador de renombre los contrata para promocionar su próxima colección Y ha prometido una cantidad grande, además de recomendarlos, así que han puesto un esfuerzo extra en la campaña. –Bien, la presentación de las fotos me encanta, buen trabajo.- le dice a su amiga, pues fue la encargada de diseñar el book. – Checaré rápido la presentación, para ver que no hayamos cometido ningún error, tú mientras ve a ver si el catering está como lo pedimos, por fa.-

-Ya me encargué de eso, todo perfecto. ¡Oh! James ya termino de editar el anuncio para tele, le quedó genial.- alaga Bianca. Tal vez olvidamos mencionar que James de igual manera se dedicaba a la edición de los videos.

-¡Eso es increíble! Creí que lo tendría hasta la siguiente semana.-

-También va directo a la presentación, ya lo tengo todo arreglado.-

-¡Vaya! No veo para que me necesitabas lo tienes todo resuelto.-

-Te necesito, porque tú eres la de la voz con poder aquí.- ambas sonríen.

-Chicas.- entra James a la sala. – 5 minutos para la junta.-

-Muy bien.- dice una determinada Bella. –Acabemos con ellos.- recoge la carpeta y los tres chicos salen hacia la sala de juntas. La agencia Pilot se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad en una bodega abandonada, después de modificaciones y arreglos. Los decoradores y arquitectos consiguieron darle el toque moderno y vanguardista esencial que la agencia necesitaba, con colores llamativos, todo quien entraba se sentía con energía, en un ambiente cómodo y divertido para trabajar. En una de las salas alternas se encontraba el área de moda juvenil, el ambiente de trabajo de los tres jóvenes, tenían equipo de punta y estaba decorado de igual manera moderna, tenía un cuarto oscuro en dónde eran tomada varias de las fotografías publicitarias. Bella y Bianca ya tenían personal a su cargo, lo cual traía más responsabilidad, pero las dos chicas estaban más que cualificadas.

…..

-¡Hola y buenas tardes mis queridos fashionistas!- dice alegremente Alice hablando cerca del micrófono, detrás del vidrio observa a sus compañeros alentándola. –El día de hoy les tenemos un aviso muy importante. La agencia de publicidad Pilot, nos ha anunciado del próximo desfile de modas que realizará. Tendrá fecha el día 15 de Marzo, tan sólo nos quedan 2 semanas para prepararnos y anotar las vanguardias que presentarán, pues este desfile será un poco distinto a los demás. La colección es nada más y nada menos del mismísimo Lucas de la Rosa, así es, el diseñador que todas las revistas de moda declaran como el mejor de lo mejor, la revelación de la década... No se preocupen, pues esta modesta estación ha sido invitada para dar seguimiento al desfile, por lo que no olviden sintonizarnos el 15 a las 8:30 de la noche, pues será inolvidable.- Alice toma un respiro antes de continuar. –Como todos sabemos Pilot se ha dado a conocer en el mundo de la moda por la ingeniosa idea de revelar talento ocultos, son los responsables del éxito que han tenido diseñadores como Anabella Delgado, John Valencia, Adam Smith y muchos otros que todos nosotros conocimos de primera mano. Ahora expanden sus fronteras y apoyan a talentos jóvenes reconocidos para que saquen su colección a relucir, además de que son personas como Lucas de la Rosa quienes donan parte de sus ganancias a obras de caridad, y esto, mis queridos amigos, es por lo que Pilot respeta a talentos como este joven.- uno de sus compañeros le hace una señal. – Bueno ahora los dejo con un poco de música. Esto es.- se detiene un segundo a ver a su apuntador y continua.- Straight Up de Paula Abdul, ¡Disfruten! Ya volvemos.- se levanta de su asiento y va a la sala de producción, la canción suena por el cuarto.

-Eso estuvo increíble.- le dice su director. – Pon la siguiente canción.- le informa a un joven sentado detrás de una consola. –Es una suerte que tu amiga sea productora del desfile. Somos la única estación radiofónica que estará en el desfile. Ahora equipo.- continúa dando un aplauso. – Tenemos que pensar en una forma de dar seguimiento al desfile. Recuerden que no nos pueden ver nuestros radioescuchas, hay que idear una forma de explicar la colección sin que suene aburrido después de un tiempo.- de pronto la canción está por terminar.- Ve Alice, corre a tu puesto.- y antes de que termine la canción ella está acomodada en su silla, ponen la canción de entrada y gradualmente la comienzan a bajar para que Alice hable.

– Y estamos de vuelta, lo que acaban de escuchar fue One of the boys de Katy Perry.- Su apuntador le señala el siguiente bloque, sólo dice una palabra "AMIGOS."

….

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, Ben se encuentra escalando una montaña falsa de su centro. Está dando una clase a un grupo de niños, todos le pidieron que lo hiciera primero para ver cómo se hace. –Bien chicos, cuando llegan a la punta hay un botón verde, lo presionan y…- Empieza un sonido chirriante y se enciende un foco rojo. –Y así sus entrenadores sabrán que llegaron al final.- grita para ser escuchado por su audiencia. Después, comienza a bajar hasta el piso. –Muy bien es su turno.- sonríe al ver a los niños comenzar a subir, mientras se limpia las manos que tienen polvo.

-Ehm, señor.- trata de llamar su atención una joven tímidamente, lleva lentes y un traje de dos piezas, nada apropiado para el lugar en el que se encuentra. La joven se llama Ángela, y se acaba de licenciar en administración de empresas. Cuando le llegó el aviso de que había sido contratada para el Centro Deportivo "Free Zone" no cabía de la felicidad, bailó y brinco por todo su departamento, pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, su primer día llegó, entonces para dar una buena impresión se puso su mejor traje, tacones altos y se hizo un moño en la cabeza. Al llegar, notó que todos vestían casualmente, se sintió tan avergonzada y más aún cuando vio a un joven extremadamente guapo ejercitarse en una de las máquinas de gimnasio, este volteó a verla y frunció el ceño al ver su atuendo, para después seguir con su actividad. Después se enteraría que ese adonis era nada más y nada menos que su jefe. El dueño y coordinador del centro.

-Sí dime.- voltea este a verla con la misma sonrisa

Ángela se traba un poco antes de continuar. –Necesitamos su firma para lo del nuevo equipamiento de rápel.- le dice mostrándole un folder con unas hojas dentro.

-¡Oh! Claro, tienes…- y hace un movimiento como de escribir en el aire. La chica exaltada, inmediatamente busca en su bolsillo y después se la pasa. –Gracias.- Ángela le informa dónde debe firmar, cuando todo está listo, le agradece y comienza a retirarse.

-Ángela ¿cierto?- la llama de vuelta. Ella se voltea sorprendida y asiente. –Ven aquí.- la chica camina lentamente de vuelta muy nerviosa. Después él toma el moño y lo deshace. –Te queda el pelo suelto.- La joven se sonrosa y sonríe. –Hay un par de pants en uno de los lockers, no están sucios, son para emergencias, ya sabes si alguien necesita otro por cualquier cosa, también hay unos tenis, creo que estarías más cómoda así.- se acerca un poco a ella. -¿Me equivocó?- La chica niega energéticamente y vuelve a sonreír agradecida. El chico le sonríe de vuelta y la observa irse mientras niega divertido.

De pronto presta atención a las bocinas que suenan por el lugar. No importa que su centro no tenga nada que ver con la moda, todos los días de 4:00 a 6:00 de la tarde sintoniza el programa de Alice, además ella tiene un segmento dedicado a la salud y el bienestar de la persona y eso es apto para el centro ¿No? Pero lo que le llama la atención es el bloque del que habla. "AMIGOS" es lo que ella dice.

…

-Ahhh- suspira Ángela quitándose los tacones, se está poniendo los tenis, agradecida con la generosidad de su jefe. ¡Oh que bueno es! Piensa mientras se abrocha las agujetas, está escuchando el programa de Alice Brandon, adora ese programa, que suerte que lo transmitan ahí, de hecho tiene mucha suerte últimamente, es decir, consiguió este maravilloso trabajo, con un jefe igual o más, transmiten su programa de radio favorito y ahora puede quitarse ese horror de zapatos. Camina hasta dónde estaba su jefe pero lo nota pensativo.

…..

-La amistad verdadera es uno de los triunfos que cualquier persona puede completar, la confianza, la diversión, el cariño que podemos encontrar en un amigo es inigualable.- Continúa hablando Alice con un toque de nostalgia. –Si encuentran a alguien que contenga todo lo que un verdadero amigo debe tener, no lo dejen ir. Pues el daño que se puede causar es irreparable. Muchos luchamos por el amor, pero déjenme preguntarle algo. ¿Alguna vez han luchado por un amigo?-

…

-Sí.- dice Edward a quien sea que está en el teléfono. –Lo entiendo, pero si no mejoramos las cifras la compañía se vendrá abajo. No, no, no, no me entiende.- Edward ve a su secretaria entrar con unos documentos y le señala que los deje sobre el escritorio.-Señor Roberts, su plan con todo respeto no servirá. Lo discutiremos mañana. Adiós.- Cuelga y empieza a frotarse las sienes, dirige a continuación su atención a los papeles frente a él. Se levanta con ellos y va con su secretaria.

-Alma creo que te equivocaste…- pero no continúa, esa voz, es Alice. -¿Qué escuchas?- pregunta

-Es "Hablemos de lo importante" con Alice Brandon.- dice emocionada. Pero su jefe ya no presta atención a lo que dice ella sino a la voz que sale del aparato.

….

Todos menos Bella, escuchan atentamente lo que Alice dice. Sienten distintas emociones, y los recuerdos vienen a las mentes de cada uno, sienten tristeza y dolor por la amistad quebrantada.

-Estás al aire.- habla Alice a la joven que llamó. –Dinos, ¿has luchado por un amigo?-

La voz suena por el cuarto. –Es completamente cierto lo que dices.- dice la voz un poco distorsionada. –Creo que la gente se concentra mucho en las cuestiones del amor, que descuidamos la amistad, personalmente, no creo que haya peleado de la misma manera por un novio que por un amigo.-

-Interesante…- Alice espera el nombre de la chica.

-Sophie.-

-Interesante Sophie, muy cierto, creo que hay demasiada concentración alrededor de nosotros en lo que respecta al amor, que olvidamos que un amigo es mucho más valioso que cualquier relación. Las relaciones van y vienen, pero las amigos, son para siempre.- entra una nueva llamada

-Sí, estás al aire.- vuelve a decir.

-Lo arruiné.- dice la voz. –No supe lo que tenía y lo arruiné.- Alice se sorprende al escuchar la voz que suena, Emmett, Lisa y Ben de igual manera se sorprenden. Emmett está en su despacho, como siempre a las 4 de la tarde enciende la radio y escucha a Alice. Lisa por su parte está en un laboratorio realizando experimentos con la voz de su amiga de fondo. Pero todos dejan lo que están haciendo al escuchar a Edward confesarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Alice, todos están atentos a sus palabras. Si tan sólo Bella hubiera escuchado lo que se dirá a continuación, tal vez la historia tendría otro camino, pero ella está totalmente enfocada en su presentación.

-Tenía un grupo increíble de amigos.- continúa Edward desde la comodidad de su oficina. Alrededor de la ciudad y en algunas partes del mundo, la gente presta atención a lo que se está diciendo. –Todos éramos muy unidos, salíamos, hablábamos, tonteábamos, era asombroso. Pero cometí un error irreparable. Y los perdí a todos.- Alice no sabe que responder, por primera vez se queda sin palabras. Su director le dice que continúe con la siguiente llamada, pero ella lo ignora, esto es más importante. – Si tan sólo pudiera volver al pasado y prevenir lo que hice, nada hubiera pasado ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta atento uno de los chicos de la producción del programa, todos están observando lo que ocurre en la sala de producción, bueno, más bien escuchando. El resto lo calla.

-¿Te quieres disculpar?- pregunta Alice. –Probablemente te escuchan.-continúa sabiendo que en verdad lo escuchan. El único problema, Alice no sabe que Bella no está escuchando, ella se perderá la disculpa que probablemente arreglaría todo.

Edward suspira –Sé que lo que hice fue horrible, me aproveche de ustedes, confiaban en mí y rompí esa confianza. Probablemente no sirva de nada, pero les aseguro que no soy el mismo. Lo que quiero decir es… En verdad lo siento, con el alma lo digo, Perdóneme. No les pido que me acepten de vuelta, sólo quiero decir Perdón.-se detiene unos segundos, Y Alice piensa que se ha ido. –Bella.- dice con un nudo en la garganta. –Si me escuchas quiero decir…-

-¡NOOO!- gritan todos. La llamada se ha cortado antes de que diga algo más. Alice se pasa las manos por el cabello, nerviosa. Su director le informa que es momento de despedirse. Tratando de calmarse. Habla.

-Muy bien mis queridos camaradas, es hora de irnos. Nos vemos a la próxima y recuerden, Valoren la amistad, pues después de la familia es lo más importante que tenemos. Hasta la vista.- la música de salida empieza a sonar y una nerviosa Alice se apoya en sus manos.

….

-En conclusión, lo que buscamos fue algo original y único de mostrar la colección, nunca se ha hecho algo parecido, lo cual a nuestro parecer, es una pena, pues es una ingeniosa manera de mostrar la ropa al público.- Dice Bella levantándose cuando el comercial ha terminado. –Que mejor manera que mostrar jóvenes como los que vemos en las calles, mostrar la felicidad, la diversión, las ganas de vivir de nuestra generación. Mostrar la frescura de la juventud, inspirarla, alegrarla, que sientan que el mundo es suyo al usar algo diseñado por Lucas de la Rosa.- continúa mientras las imágenes prosiguen, se han esmerado, además del catering, han puesto música en volumen bajo mientras la imágenes pasan. Lucas de la Rosa sonríe satisfecho con su elección, estaba cansado de la superficialidad de su antigua agencia promotora. Esto, esto es justo lo que quiere representar con su colección. Observa las imágenes, jóvenes riendo, una pareja caminando por Central Park, frescura, diversión eso es lo que quiere con su ropa.

La junta se prolongado más de lo previsto, pero parece que han complacido a su cliente quien cada vez más sonríe, tiene un brillo en sus ojos al mirar.

-Impresionante.- dice el Director de la Agencia Damien Collins, la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado fue el contratar a esas dos jóvenes, son excelentes en lo que hacen y parecen disfrutarlo en grande y el cree que para el éxito eso es lo más importante. –Ahora, ¿Qué nos pueden decir del próximo desfile?-

-Será asombroso.- dice Bella. –Lleno de vida y color. Ya tenemos a los patrocinadores y a los medios de comunicación que seguirán todo el desfile. Además de que Bianca tuvo una brillante idea para el cierre de evento.- En ese momento Bianca se levanta de su asiento, controla sus nervios y comienza a describir la idea.

-La idea vino a mí cuando observe a mi amiga, aquí presente, un día realizar una serie de ejercicios con Sream de Michael Jackson como fondo.- dice emocionada, provocando un sonrojo en Bella. –Más que ejercicio, parecía un baile, y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de preparar a las modelos para realizar un baile en el cierre usando la línea de ropa de Lucas. –Las modelos se relajaran y mostraran un rostro más natural y vivaz, que es lo que esperamos. Todas nos han dicho que esta idea les emociona y esperan su aprobación.-

-¡Vaya!- exclama el joven diseñador. –Me fascina la idea.-

-Ahí tienen su respuesta chicas.- señala Damien sonriendo. –Pero preguntaré ¿tienen el dinero para contratar a un coreógrafo?-

-No se preocupe señor.-señala James hablando por primera vez, está recargado en una de las mesas dispuestas para el catering. –Mi novia es una muy buena bailarina profesional y prometió realizar la coreografía y enseñar a las chicas gratis.-

-¿Y podemos confiar en que hará un buen trabajo?- pregunta. En ese momento Bella pone play a un DVD dispuesto para la presentación y el proyector transmite una grabación de una chica bailando en un escenario. –Ok, supongo que sí.- sonríe. –Sí que pensaron en todo.- Los chicos se sonríen entre sí. –Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? –le dice a Lucas.

-No- contesta este mirando a los jóvenes. –Todo perfecto, en realidad. Felicidades, hicieron un excelente trabajo.- los chicos le agraden cuando las luces se encienden y empiezan a recoger el equipo.

-Ehm, Bella.- le llama el señor Collins. -¿puedes quedarte por un momento? Tenemos un aviso que concierne a tu área. Bianca tu ve a organizar los detalles del desfile, que supongo, estás encargada.-

-Sí señor.- responden ambas, se miran un instante con preocupación, Bianca le da una sonrisa reconfortante a Bella y sale de la sala. Mientras ésta se voltea y ve a sólo dos hombres, el director y al asesor empresarial de Pilot, un hombre de 90 años con una cara dulce, el señor Jenkins.

-Bella, toma asiento por favor.- ella lo obedece. –Tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, esa presentación fue espectacular. En realidad lo que queríamos era informarte de otro asunto.- Damien observa a su acompañante, conoce a Jenkins desde niño, cuando su padre formó Pilot, con la ayuda financiera Jenkins, el padre de Damien consiguió sustentar la agencia y cuando Damien tomó cargo después de la muerte de su padre, Jenkins se volvió una figura paterna y un mentor, fue gracias a él que Pilot es ahora lo que es, pero el señor ya estaba grande y necesitaba su descanso. –Como sabrás Bella, Jenkins ha formado parte de esta familia mucho más tiempo que tu servidor, pero ahora ha tomado a milagrosa decisión de retirarse.- Bella jadea al escucharlo, el anciano frente a ella siempre los apoyo y ayudo, sería una gran pérdida, pero entendía que era momento de que descansara del trabajo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Jenkins? Sí eres todavía un adolecente.- bromea ella.

El señor ríe. –Oh querida, extrañare tus bromas. Pero la verdad es que ya me queda poco kilometraje y he pensado en llevar a Elizabeth de viaje por el mundo, ya sabes, nunca es tarde.- la chica sonríe.

-Sí, sí, presúmenos Jenkins.-sigue el juego Damien. –En fin. Lo que queremos decirte es que vendrá un nuevo asesor, alguien a quien arduamente nos recomendaron. Es de tu edad de hecho. El señor Jenkins se quedará todavía dos meses con nosotros, pero queremos que el joven se sienta a gusto con nosotros, por lo que se ha decidido que venga antes y trabaje con tu área específicamente.-

-¿Qué?- dice Bella en un susurro. –Con todo respeto señor. Pero lo que menos necesitamos es una persona extra, nuestro equipo de trabajo funciona tal como está, yo… yo puedo encargarme de la negociaciones con los patrocinadores, los lugares, el presupuesto…-

-Querida, querida.- interfiere Jenkins. –Lo que menos queremos es que te enfermes de trabajo. Ya estás haciendo bastante, y personalmente me preocupa que no tengas tiempo de una vida personal, como cualquier jovencita de tu edad. Deja en manos de alguien que sabe del tema, los números y tú enfócate en la producción.-

-Sí tengo vida social.- Bella comienza a desesperarse. -Hace tres días salí con mis amigas de fiesta, no tienen que preocuparse.-

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que realmente te afecta de esta situación?- pregunta Damien.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… Bianca y yo hemos trabajado tan duro por nuestro sueño que me aterra dejar algo importante en manos de un desconocido. El señor Jenkins siempre ha estado aquí que lo respetamos a él y lo que tenga que decir, pues tiene experiencia y nuestra confianza. Por eso no quiero dejar nada en manos de alguien que no conozco.-

-Dale una oportunidad Bella.- dice Jenkins tomando su mano. –Tal vez te sorprenda, dicen que es de los mejores.-

-Pues yo quiero al mejor.- dice ella. -¿Por qué no lo manda primero a otra área con más personal y años en la agencia?-

-Porque.- responde Collins. –tu área es la más joven, y considero que él chico se sentirá más cómodo ahí, con chicos de su edad. Bella quiero que lo trates con respeto y escuches lo que dice. ¿Me comprendes?-

Ella duda un segundo antes de decir. –Está bien.- Ambos señores sonríen complacidos. Vendrá dentro de dos días, por favor, prepara a tu equipo.- Y con esto le permiten irse. Ella sale y se recarga en la pared mientras suspira. Ha sido un día agotador, ya ni le da tiempo de escuchar el show de Alice, será mañana. Ahora está agotada.

…

Edward se encontraba recargado contra la gran ventana de su oficina, mirando las concurridas calles de Nueva York, no podría volver a decir esas palabras nuevamente, simplemente no podía. Era muy orgulloso para hacerlo. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de haber dicho aquello sin una audiencia lo hacía sentir con menos peso encima, más tranquilo.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta. –Pero si ahí está mi campeón.- dice un hombre con traje oscuro. Edward se voltea y le da una pequeña sonrisa a su jefe.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí David?-

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.- le dice éste algo emocionado. Edward lo invita a tomar asiento y le pide a su secretaria dos tazas de café.

–Tú dirás.- responde.

-Muy bien, es perfecto para ti, es con una agencia publicitaria, su asesor va a retirarse y han pedido a uno de los nuestros, inmediatamente te recomendé. Empezarás dentro de dos días. No pueden esperar a tenerte en sus instalaciones.-

-Espera, ¿tengo que ir?- se atraganta con su café.

-Pues sí.- contesta como si fuera lo más obvio. –Sé lo que estarás pensando, qué hay con tu otro cliente, el señor Roberts, Jacob se encargará de él, te necesito en este, porque es un pez grande.- Edward bufa al escuchar que su rival tomará cargo de uno de sus trabajos. –Edward, te necesito en esto, eres el mejor, y necesitamos este contrato, serán tus clientes permanentes. Pasarás medio día allá y el resto de tu jornada con nosotros, en dos meses.-

-Entonces ¿por qué tengo que ir en dos días?- pregunta confundido.

-Porque a partir del miércoles, estarás allá tú jornada completa para que te entrenen y te adaptes a su medio de trabajo.-

-No entiendo, por qué es tan importante que tengo que estar allá todo el día.-

-El contrato es con la agencia de publicidad Pilot, una de las más reconocidas del mundo.- responde David. – ¿Entiendes lo importante que es? No sólo han prometido una gran comisión. Sino que además, si realizas un buen trabajo en estos dos meses, harán una campaña para promocionarnos por la mitad del precio que normalmente harían. Tener un contrato con ellos nos traería miles de clientes extranjeros. Es una gran oportunidad, por eso te mandó a ti, mi pequeña estrella, impresiónalos. Confío en ti Edward.- dice antes de terminarse su taza. – Tu secretaria te traerá el informe del cliente. Estúdialo con atención y prepara un plan de trabajo, que presentarás mañana a mí y al actual asesor, si te ganas a Jenkins, ya vas a mitad del camino, así que pon especial cuidado en este.- y sin decir nada más se retira de la oficina.

Inmediatamente después entra su secretaría con una carpeta en las manos que deja en su escritorio. Recoge las dos tazas y se retira. Edward abre la carpeta y empieza a leer. Agencia Publicitaria Pilot. Director Ejecutivo: Damien Collins, tiene varias áreas, propaganda alimenticia, marcas reconocidas, industria en el cine y televisión, tienen varios contratos con compañías de renombre. ¿Área de moda juvenil? Interesado se enfoca ahí, tan sólo tienen 2 años en Pilot, pero ya han realizado varias campañas importantes, y con mucho éxito. Esperen, Directora de área y productora: Isabella Swan. ¡Oh, oh! Estaba perdido.

…

-¿Necesitas algo más Emmett?- dice una joven rubia que está sentada frente a su escritorio. Han pasado las últimas dos horas estudiando el caso que tenían en sus manos y plateando la mejor estrategia.

-No, Rose, muchas gracias por la ayuda, vete a descansar.- le dice con una sonrisa. -Es muy tarde. Me quedaré sólo un rato más afinando los detalles.-

-Entonces te haré compañía, no tengo nada que hacer.-responde su amiga.

-No tienes por qué, en verdad no quiero que estés tan tarde fuera.-

-Qué te parece si hacemos algo, hoy me llevas a mí casa como pago por acompañarte.- dice sonriendo. –Ya sabes, pues me tuve que venir en taxi.- hace un puchero.

-Pequeña monstruo, siempre te sales con la tuya.- responde riendo. -De acuerdo, te llevaré a casa.-

Unos minutos después, ya cuando habían terminado de preparar el caso, se encontraban platicando amenamente de mil y una cosas, ordenaron comida china mientras seguían platicando y jugando con los palillos. Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de la hora notó que ya era la una de la mañana. Casi le ordena a Rose ir por su cosas y ambos se fueron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y tan sólo en 10 minutos llegaron al hogar de la chica, pero cuando Emmett volteó a verla la chica estaba completamente dormida, sonriendo apaga el motor y abre su puerta después rodea el carro y toma a Rosalie en brazos, gracias al cielo sabe dónde están sus llaves abre y se dirige a la habitación de la chica la recuesta y le acomoda el cabello antes de taparla con las sabanas, pero justo cuando planea irse la chica lo toma del brazo y no lo suelta, por más que Emmett intenta, la chica no lo deja ir. Es más fuerte de lo que creía, se dice a sí mismo, se sienta en el suelo a esperar a que la chica lo suelte pero antes de que se dé cuenta se queda dormido.

…..

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de Nueva York, Lisa sigue con sus experimentos, para su trabajo final, tener un doctorado no sería cosa sencilla, pero ella no se arrepiente de su decisión, ya es la una de la mañana, pero no quiere irse sin terminar su trabajo, tiene que acabarlo.

-Lisa.- dice un joven que va pasando por ahí.

-¡Oh! Profesor Morrison. –dice sobresaltada. -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me trates de tú. Le dice exasperado. –No soy tan grande, tan sólo te llevo 5 años.-

-En 5 años pueden pasar muchas cosas.- susurra la chica. Cuando Lisa se enteró del incidente, fue la única que despotricó contra Edward, lo insultaba y maldecía, tanto que Ben tuvo una horrible discusión con ella y por ello se dejaron de hablar ellos también. Desde ese día a odiado a Edward Cullen con toda su alma, no sólo hizo que una amiga sufriera, sino que provocó que perdiera a otro. No obstante, al escuchar su confesión, algo cálido corrió por su corazón, cambiando su modo de ver al chico. Ya no lo odia, simplemente, ya no es su amigo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Las palabras de Alex loa traen de vuelta al presente.

-Nada, nada, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta.

-Te he visto, es tu experimento ¿cierto?- le dice observando lo que hace.

-Así es.- responde orgullosa. –Ya casi está listo.-

-Esto es para el viernes.- dice. Pues el experimento es para su clase. –Vete a descansar, ya mañana lo terminaras, no te desgastes.- le dice arrastrándola fuera del laboratorio.

-Pero ya estoy por terminarlo.- replica ella mientras es empujada.

-No me importa, ve a tu casa, lo terminas mañana.-

-De acuerdo, sólo déjame cerrar.- dice tramando quedarse una vez que su profesor se vaya.

-Nada de eso señorita, yo cerraré, ve a casa.-

-Pero...- intenta replicar ella.

-Ve.- le ordena. Y la vuelve a arrastrar al estacionamiento. La mete a su coche y no se aleja hasta que la ve desaparecer. Suspira, no sabe hasta cuándo podrá soportar ver a esa chica y no confesarle lo que siente por ella, pero es que es tan cuadrada, jamás aceptaría algo con su profesor, la conoce, la ha seguido y cuidado por el año entero, simplemente la adora.

…..

Lisa llega a su departamento, que comparte por cierto con Alice, es un departamento de chicas y muy bien ubicado. Cerca de la universidad y de la estación de radio, en cuanto cierra la puerta se dirige a la cocina, la cual tiene las paredes rosa, es un departamento largo, enfrente de la entrada se encuentra la sala de televisión las chicas habían juntado su dinero y comprado una pantalla de plasma. A la derecha se encontraban los cuartos, el suyo estaba justo frente a la sala, de lado izquierdo estaba la cocina y en el fondo había un patio pequeño donde tenían la lavadora y secadora. Lisa saca un agua del refrigerador y se sienta en la sala a ver un poco de tele en lo que le entra el sueño. Es ahí cuando Alice despierta.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- pregunta todavía dormida.

-Sí. Mi profesor me corrió y eso que estaba haciendo su trabajo.- bufa Lisa. Alice se acerca y toma el control remoto, apaga la televisión. -¡Hey! La estaba viendo.-

-No me importa, mañana no tenemos que levantar temprano, ve a dormir.- y con el control en la mano, vuelve a su alcoba. Lisa vuelve a bufar y con un portazo cierra su puerta. El departamento tiene 3 habitaciones, habían tratado de convencer a Bella de irse con ellas, pero la chica quería su propio espacio, además su loft estaba mucho más cercano a la agencia.

….

Dos o tres horas antes, Bella se dirigía a su coche para ir a casa, hasta ese momento vuelve a pensar en la noche de chicas que quedó arruinada por Edward y su borrachera. ¿Habrá legado bien a casa? Niega energéticamente, a ella no debe importarle aquello. Trata de encender su coche, pero empieza a hacer un sonido extraño, vuelve a tratar, nada, hoy sí que era su día de suerte, piensa sarcásticamente. Sale del auto y cuando se dispone a llamar un taxi un Maserati Quattroporte se detiene frente a ella y de él baja un joven baja de él. Pero si es Lucas de la Rosa se sorprende Bella.

-¿Problemas?- pregunta el joven.

-No arranca.- contesta Bella.

-Es tarde, déjalo aquí en la agencia y ya mañana llamas al mecánico, te llevó a tu casa.-

-¡Oh no! Déjalo así. No quiero ocasionarte ningún problema.-

-Vamos.- insiste el joven. –No te haré daño.- dice cuando ve a Bella desconfiando.

-No es eso, es que no quiero desviarte.-

-Dime a dónde vas y ya veremos si me desvías o no.- Bella le da su dirección sorprendiendo a Lucas. –No, de hecho no me desvías en lo absoluto. Voy a ese edificio.-

-No me la creo.- es la respuesta que obtiene.

-De verdad, mira.- y saca su celular en dónde anotó la dirección. –Voy a quedarme con un amigo mío en lo que consigo departamento por mi cuenta.- le explica. –Vamos, es mejor que irte con un desconocido taxista.- y sin más le abre la puerta de copiloto. Bella no puede creer que esté dentro de un carro así y lo observa atentamente, Lucas mientras tanto arranca divertido al ver su expresión.

….

Edward llega a su lujoso departamento un poco después de las 2 de la mañana. Al entrar, deja la carpeta en la mesa de centro de su sala y se dirige a su terraza. Parece una noche maravillosa, y se distrae un poco observando el paisaje, sabe que tiene que regresar a esa carpeta tarde o temprano pero simplemente, le asusta hacerlo. Recorre la larga terraza de un lado a otro y mira dentro de su hogar a la carpeta detrás del ventanal. Desordenándose el cabello indeciso, se deja caer al piso, está de rodillas, e importándole poco los vecinos grita con todas su fuerzas. Ya más calmado regresa a la estancia y toma la carpeta, tiene un plan que realizar para mañana en la mañana, por lo que entra a su cocina y se prepara un café, después con la taza a un lado se sienta en su comedor y empieza a trazar su estrategia. Al acabar, practica su discurso para el día siguiente. No se va a dormir hasta las 5 de la mañana, tendrá poco sueño, pero no espera llegar a quedarse dormido en lo absoluto está muy nervioso.

….

Lucas y Bella llegan al edificio número 30 en menos de 10 minutos. Bella se aferró al asiento al ver lo rápido que su cliente manejaba, al igual que cerró los ojo durante todo el camino. –Llegamos Bella.- le dice divertido.

-Estás loco, ¿te lo han dicho?-

-Un par de veces.- le responde. –Vamos, ayúdame con una de mis maletas. Te presentaré a mi amigo.- Ambos suben al ascensor hasta llegar al último departamento. El edificio tiene un departamento tipo casa en la azotea. El loft estaba justo debajo. Ambos tenían una puerta negra muy gruesa por fuera. Bella sabía que por dentro la suya era blanca. Lucas la jala hasta entrada, y toca el timbre. De allí emerge un muy atractivo chico de piel morena.

-¡Lucas!- grita el joven mientras lo abraza fuertemente.-

-¡Jacob!- grita de igual manera Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: Trabajando Juntos

-¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dice Jacob después del abrazo. –Has cambiado mucho.- Jacob nota en ese instante a Bella sosteniendo una maleta. –Deja ayudarte con eso.- le dice antes de tomar la maleta de sus manos. –Tienes una novia muy hermosa.- le dice a Lucas codeando su hombro, provocando el sonrojo de Bella.

-En realidad.- ríe el otro chico. –No es mi novia, sino tu vecina.- Jacob se sorprende e igual se sonrosa un poco. – ¿En serio?- se voltea a verla. Ella sólo asiente. –Tendrás que disculparme no tengo mucho en el edificio y no conozco a mucha gente en el vecindario. ¿En qué departamento vives? –

-Descuida, responde Bella sonriendo. –Justo en el que está debajo del tuyo.- ríe, Jacob la observa unos segundos mientras la escucha reír.

-¡Oh! Pero que maleducado soy. Pasen por favor.- dice abriendo la puerta. Justo frente hay unas escaleras que dan a la sala y el comedor. Al lado derecho hay una pequeña salita iluminada por un gran ventanal, del izquierdo hay tan sólo otras escaleras más cortas que darán a la habitación.

-¡Wow!- exclama Bella al ver el departamento, no era nada como el suyo, era más amplio y contemporánea, aunque no cambiaría su loft por nada. –Tú también tienen un loft.-

-Sí, ¿el tuyo es igual?- Ella sólo niega. –Pasen, pasen siéntanse cómodos.- los tres bajan los 11 escalones que dan hasta la sala Y se sientan en ella, bajando las escaleras de lado izquierdo está la misma y justo enfrente la cocina, a la derecha el comedor y más adelante escondida una sala alterna.

-Impresionante.- vuelve a decir Bella.

-No es para tanto.- responde Jacob.

-Todo muy bonito Black, pero, ¿dónde voy a quédame yo?-

-No te preocupes, ya preparé la sala alterna para que te quedes.- Ambos chicos sonríen.

Ahí es cuando Bella ve su hora, las 2 am. -¡Dios mío! Es muy tarde. Me voy. Gusto en concerté.- le dice a Jacob. –Nos vemos mañana.- se despide de Lucas.

-Espera.- responde este. –Mañana te llevaré a la agencia. Así que estate lista.- cuando vio que Bella iba a protestar. La calló con una mirada. –A las 8:30 esto frente a tu puerta.- la chica sólo bufa y sale por la puerta. Jacob la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece. –Ya, habla.- le dice Lucas sentado completamente relajado.

-¿De dónde conoces a esa diosa?- es lo que dice su amigo sentándose junto a él.

-Es la productora y directora de la campaña de mi nueva línea. ¿Te gustó?-

-Mucho.-

-Pues ve por ella, hermano, por lo que he escuchado, es soltera y sin ningún compromiso.-

-Hasta crees que se fijará en mí.- es la respuesta de Jacob

-¿Por qué no? Amigo, eres atractivo, inteligente y lo más importante, una gran persona. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti. De hecho, lo hacen. ¿No me contaste que eres uno de los solteros más codiciados en tu oficina?-

-En realidad, lo que te dije fue que escuche decir eso a unos compañeros. Yo jamás diría eso, no soy egocentrista.- dice riendo.

-De igual forma, deberías intentarlo con Bella, es una chica increíble. Y tienes la ventaja de que es tu vecina.-

-Tal vez.-

-Oye, ¿al final qué pasó con tu archirrival?- pregunta divertido Lucas.

-¿Con Cullen? Pues, extrañamente me dieron su cliente, al parecer tenían otro trabajo para él. Pero no se veía feliz con el cambio.-

-Mejor para ti.- contesta Lucas. –Ustedes llevan luchando desde que llegaste hace seis meses.- le da un apretón en el hombro. –Si comete un error será tu oportunidad de escabullirte.-

-No es así como me gusta trabajar y lo sabes.- responde. –Vamos a dormir.-

…..

Bella abre la puerta de su departamento y entra con una patada, ha sido un día agotador para ella pero por fin está en casa. El loft de Bella es muy moderno y práctico, con mucha luz. Al entrar hay un pequeño pasillo que da a la estancia del lado izquierdo está el comedor, el cual tiene a su costado izquierdo una pared de ladrillo con tres ventanas grandes, creando una esquina con esta pared hay un muro de concreto que separa el comedor de la sala y del derecho, la cocina de un moderno tono rojo. Bajando tres escalones nos encontramos con dos pilares de metal que se encuentran a la derecha de la sala, en la pared de enfrente hay una chimenea y sobre ella la pantalla de plasma de Bella, al lado de la pantalla y frente al muro una pintura que compró en un mercado y del otro lado un librero sobre la pared con toda su colección. Pero lo más impresionante, es la vista que tiene, en la pared paralela a la cocina, no hay más que 5 ventanales y una puerta de vidrio que da a una pequeña terraza, el último ventanal tiene una especie de sillón donde Bella se sienta a leer viendo el paisaje. Creo que olvido las habitaciones ¿cierto? Pues frente a los pilares hay una escalera de 9 escalones, el barandal es de metal y se extiende hasta topar con la pared de la cocina, bueno, subiendo las escaleras hay un pasillo muy largo. La primera puerta es la habitación desocupada siguiendo encontramos una repisa que termina con la puerta del cuarto de Bella, ella abre e inmediatamente se tira sombre su enorme cama quedándose dormida.

….

A la mañana siguiente, Edward amanece con el cuello torcido, despierta justo cuando su despertador comienza a sonar. Dejando caer la mano sobre él lo apaga, viste la misma ropa que el día anterior. Con trabajo se levanta y abre su closet para sacar su ropa frente a su cama hay una puerta que es el baño al lado de este, hay otra que da a una habitación de huéspedes. Entra al baño, abre la regadera y se mete dentro. Por fin tiene tiempo para pensar, y todo lo que ha pasado lo últimos días se instalan en su pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones al límite que no sentía hace más de cinco años.

Empieza a recordar la relación que tenía con Bella y que no tenía en mente desde que se separaron. La confianza que se tenían, lo bien que la pasaban, pero no era perfecto, no para él, Bella era muy distinta y muy parecida a la vez, recuerda que muchas veces tenían las mismas ideas, pero para él, a ella le faltaba feminidad, no era como sus otras amigas que se arreglaban cada viernes para salir, no, ella era sencilla. Piensa en la última vez que se vieron el fin de semana pasado. No era la misma, tenía más elegancia, vestía bien y estaba arreglada, era ya toda una mujer. Pero también estaba su antigua novia, a la cual adoró, ella también era toda una mujer, muy femenina y decidida. Lo que a él le encantaba, además habían estado juntos por 5 años. Tal vez hayan tenido más peleas que ninguna otra pareja que conozca, pero él siempre arreglaba todo y las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Ella tenía algo que lo atraía, algo que lo atrapaba.

Edward piensa en ambas chicas que lo cautivaron, con Bella, podía ser el mismo sin sentirse juzgado, además de que se divertían mucho y nunca peleaban, tenían a veces pequeñas discusiones pero en el mismo momento eran resueltas. Con su ex, tenía aventura, fiesta y romance, algo que Bella jamás estuvo dispuesta a darle. Sale de la regadera y va a la habitación, se cambia para empezar el día aún con las dos jóvenes en su mente.

Pasa por un pasillo largo, baja tres escalones para después brincar el descanso entre estos y los otros tres, llega al comedor donde están todos los papeles desparramados, los acomoda y mete en la carpeta que va a dar a su mochila. Toma un desayuno rápido y sale del departamento.

…...

Bella y Lucas, llegaron a la agencia alrededor de la 9:30 de la mañana. Al bajar del coche, lo primero que hizo nuestra amiga, fu simular que besaba el piso del estacionamiento, provocando la risa de su acompañante. Entraron por una puerta de vidrio giratoria y se despidieron, Lucas continuaría de terminar su línea en un cuarto que le dejaron. Bella mientras tanto se dirigió con su equipo, el día anterior habían estado tan ocupados, que no les pudo dar la noticia de que llegaría un nuevo asesor. Al entrar se escuchaba música rock por el lugar, al ser los más jóvenes, Bella y Bianca pensaron en que el ambiente no fuera tan profesional y todos, a pesar de no vestir mezclilla, iban casuales, eran sólo días como ayer cuando el equipo se arreglaba de sobremanera.

-Muy bien chicos.- dijo al entrar, llamando la atención de todos. –Felicitaciones, el cliente ha quedado completamente satisfecho, muy buen trabajo.- todos vitorearon y aplaudieron unos incluso se pusieron a bailar, ocasionando que Bella riera. Como dije, eran jóvenes, chicos como tú o como yo, que lo que más deseaban era un poco de diversión. Bella se acercó a un armario diciendo. –La parte más dura ha terminado. Volvamos a relajarnos un poco.- dice sacando una wii y varios videojuegos, que habían sido donados por parte del equipo, trabajaban hasta las 2 después tenían una hora para relajarse después a las 4 de la tarde volvían al trabajo. Pero cuando tenían grandes campañas o se acercaba el día de la presentación, guardaban todo y se enfocaban completamente a la campaña.

Conectaron todo nuevamente, tenían 4 pantallas de plasma que formaban una imagen entre todas estás estaban en una salita que habían incorporado. Al terminar, todos gritaron de felicidad y volvieron a sus actividades, el descanso ya vendría.

Bella después se instaló en su oficina, las únicas con una eran ella y Bianca, ambas separadas por una pared de vidrio. Su amiga entró con una maqueta, mostrándosela. –Mira Bella, aquí está el diseño de la pasarela.- había muchos colores y luces representados en la maqueta. –Me pasé toda la noche terminándola, pero creo que está perfecta. ¿No te parece?-

-Está hermosa.- responde Bella. –Tienes buena mano para esas cosas.- después se pone algo seria. –Bianca, tenemos que hablar.-

-No me asustes, tiene que ver con la junta de ayer que ¿cierto?-

-Sí, el asunto es… es que Jenkins va a retirarse.- Bianca tuvo una reacción similar a la de Bella. –Y traerán a otro asesor más joven de una empresa que según Collins es muy buena y lo han recomendado para trabajar con nosotros.-

-Espera, espera. Cuando dices con nosotros… ¿te refieres a la agencia?- Bella niega triste. – ¿Específicamente con nosotros?- casi grita. –Explícate bien.- pide

-Al parecer, quieren que el tipo se sienta cómodo al empezar a trabajar aquí y como es joven y nosotros somos jóvenes, lo más lógico para ellos fue juntarnos.- dice sarcástica. –El punto es que vendrá en dos días y no se irá hasta pasados dos meses.-

-Lo que quieres decir es que… tendremos a un extraño manejando las negociaciones importantes.- dice. –No, de ninguna forma. Bella este es nuestro sueño, nuestro, tenemos una idea de lo que queremos, una que Jenkins aceptó en cuanto entramos a la agencia. ¿Qué pasa si este tipo intenta cambiar todo?-

-Lo pondremos en su lugar, él trabajara para nosotras. Pero Collins ha sido muy claro de que quiere que lo tratemos bien, que se sienta bienvenido. Así que tendremos que ser lo más diplomáticas posible.-

-Daré la noticia al resto. Parece que tú ya has tenido bastante.-

-No tienes idea.- dice Bella recordando todo lo que ha pasado. Dice apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

-Ya me contarás de ello.- al levantarse, mira a Bella. –Ahora vuelvo.- Sólo en ese momento, completamente sola, Bella tiene tiempo de reflexionar lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado. Es decir, ha vuelto a verlo. Después de cinco años han hablado nuevamente. Siente una sensación extraña, como si ese encuentro fuera el detonante de algo mucho más grande y peligroso, algo que en realidad, no quiere presenciar.

Aún recuerda lo destrozada que se sintió cuando pasó el "incidente" fue a la que más le afecto, y era de esperarse pues estaba muy involucrada en él, completamente de hecho. Sufrió en silencio por un buen tiempo, imposible de comprender que eso haya pasado. Que a quien más le confiaba, sería quien la traicionara y lastimará. Era su amiga, por el amor de dios. Cada vez que recuerda todo es volver a sentir rabia dentro de ella. Lo cual no desea pues ya lo ha dejado en el pasado, pero al ser tan orgullosa, al recordar aquello le hace sentir como pisoteada y como si Edward se hubiera burlado en su cara de ella todo el tiempo, y es inevitable volver a sentir ese coraje que sintió en aquella época.

…..

Mientras tanto, Edward sale suspirando cansado de la presentación del plan estratégico para los próximos dos meses. A Jenkins y a su jefe les ha fascinado y el anciano ha quedado impresionado de la mente del joven, es perfecto para Pilot se dice.

Lleva la carpeta en sus manos al caminar, con la cabeza algo gacha y sus pensamientos en total caos. Mañana verá a Bella, tiene todo este día para acostumbrarse a la idea y la expectación de los insultos de la chica, no será un trabajo fácil, de eso está seguro. Al seguir su camino se topa con Jacob Black, el tipo no lleva mucho en la compañía pero ya ha comenzado a darse a conocer, es su principal competencia, y ambos lo toman muy en serio.

-Cullen.- dice el moreno.

-Black.- responde Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Podrías venir a mi oficina por un momento? Tengo algunas dudas con respecto al señor Roberts.-

-De acuerdo, pero no mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿No esperarás que te haga el trabajo cierto? –

-Por supuesto que no.- sonríe Jacob.

-Mejor vamos a mi oficina, tengo algunos informes que hice que pueden servirte.- y con esto ambos chicos se dirigen a la oficina de Edward.

Al entrar lo primero que hace Edward es sacar un archivero que tiene y lo pone en su escritorio. Ambos chicos empiezan a sacar papel tras papel, en busca de cualquier cosa que les sea útil. –Tal vez en este cajón.- dice Edward sacándolo de su lugar y colocándolo al lado del archivero. –Buscas, por favor.- lo señala. Jacob comienza a sacar cosas mientras busca lo que quiere, pero sí que es desordenado piensa. Lo que no sabe es que en realidad Edward tiene todo lo importante en su casa que es donde cree están más seguros. De pronto Jacob se topa con una vieja fotografía algo arrugada. Se ven seis jóvenes posando y sonriendo uno de ellos, puede ver, es Edward más joven 17, 18 años habrá tenido después su vista se pasa a otro rostro familiar. Pero sí es Bella, ¿es amiga suya?

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta.

Edward voltea a ver la foto y un deje de nostalgia aparece en sus pupilas. Le arrebata la foto y contesta. –No es de tu incumbencia.- dice antes de tratar de desarrugar un poco la foto.

-Parecen muy unidos.- Jacob observa nuevamente la foto. Alguien debió haberla tomado pues los tres chicos están cargando a las chicas en sus espaldas mientras todos sonríen, Edward carga a Bella, ambos lucen muy alegres, con enormes sonrisas en su rostro.

-Lo éramos.-suspira. –Bien, ahí está todo lo que tengo que puede ayudarte-¿Puedes dejarme en paz un momento?- dice y tras salir Jacob, se escucha el azote de la puerta.

Edward guarda todo nuevamente en su lugar y deja la foto en su escritorio, donde la pone en el marco que está su familia.

….

Al dar la noticia la mayoría reaccionó de distintas formas, unos no le vieron importancia, otros como sus jefas se preocupaban de que el cambio fuera muy drástico. Sin embargo no se podía hacer nada, ya estaba decidido.

Bella salió al estacionamiento cuando recibió la llamada del mecánico diciendo que estaba listo, después de pagar lo checó y notó que estaba totalmente recuperado. Al volver, se encontró con el señor Jenkins bebiendo una taza de café. Al verla él sonríe.

- No Jenkins, no lo perdonaré tan fácil por abandonarnos.- dice fingiendo molestia.

-Vamos peque, prometiste darle una oportunidad al chico. Hoy lo conocí es muy listo y con ideas innovadoras, perfecto para tu área.- Bella sólo bufa. –Además es un muy buen mozo, muy atractivo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta extrañada.

-Bella, en el tiempo que te conozco, no te he visto a ni un novio, y dudo que hayas tenido uno antes. Dime hace ¿cuánto que no tienes una relación?-

-Definamos relación.- bromea ella. Pero la realidad es que no ha tenido una pareja estable nunca, y son cinco años en los que no sale con nadie, ni siquiera en una cita. –Jenkins, he estado muy ocupada, es decir, justo después de terminar la universidad conseguí este trabajo, no he parado en seis años, ni pienso hacerlo, no tengo tiempo para la estresante tarea de tener novio.-

-Tal vez sea momento de que te relajes un poco, y tengas un poco de romance en tu vida, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el nuevo asesor te haga cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- ríe Bella.

-Pues, ambos son muy trabajadores, y con sus metas muy bien marcadas, inteligentes, jóvenes, tal vez el amor está más cerca de lo que tú piensas.-

-Veremos.- ríe nuevamente Bella.

...

Emmett se sentía nervioso, mientras esperaba en la línea. Tenía una idea planteada en su cabeza desde que escuchó la confesión de Edward. Veía a las chicas tan unidas como en un inicio y envidiaba que Ben, Edward y él ya no tuvieran más eso. Un tono, dos.

-¿Emmett qué pasa?- dice la voz del otro lado.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer a las cuatro, ya sabes, para ponernos al día.- contesta aflojándose la corbata.

-Me encantaría. ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Hay una cafetería que me recomendaron por Central Park, ¿nos vemos ahí? Te doy la dirección.-

A las cuatro de la tarde, Emmett esperaba muy nerviosamente frente a la cafetería, voltea a un lado y observa a su amigo caminar hasta él con una sonrisa implantada en los labios, sonrisa que borra inmediatamente al ver más allá de Emmett. Él voltea al otro lado y observa cómo, los que fueron sus mejores amigos en una época se miraban muy seriamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta Ben mirando a Edward fijamente.

-Pensé que sería agradable charlar. Además Ben, ¿no lo habías invitado a tu excursión?-

-Sí.- dice él mirándolo exasperado.-Pero, fue como una tregua por ese día, pues estábamos todos juntos nuevamente, pero, aún no olvido el pasado.-

-Pero se disculpó.- insiste Emmett. –Tú lo escuchaste, se arrepintió. Se arrepiente ¿cierto Edward?- El tercer sujeto no sabe que decir, suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Puede que se haya arrepentido, pero yo jure algo aquél día, y planeo cumplirlo hasta el final.- se acerca a Edward hasta tenerlo a milímetros de su rostro. –La destrozaste, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca la había visto así. Y puedes vanagloriarte lo que quieras porque le importaste, pero prometí protegerla de ti. No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño. Y hasta que ella no te perdone, yo tampoco lo haré.- se aleja y se despide de Emmett con la mano. –Ni siquiera me importa lo que me hiciste a mí.- le dice volteándose. –Que hayas causado un problema entre mi hermano y yo, me da igual, pero que hayas sido tan poco hombre como para no enfrentarte a la situación, eso si no te lo perdono.-Y después se aleja rápidamente.

-Fue mala idea, lo siento.- se disculpa Emmett. –No obstante, Ben tiene razón, no es fácil de perdonar algo como lo que hiciste. Te aprovechaste de cada uno de nosotros, nos dañaste y no te importó. Desde el incidente te alejaste de Ben sólo porque éste apoyó a Bella en vez de a ti.- dice con la cabeza gacha. – Y sólo por eso, te vengaste de la manera más cruel. Dañando su relación con su hermanito. Lo que intenté fue darte una oportunidad para explicarte. Pero no se pudo.- dijo antes de irse.

Edward se deja caer en sus cuclillas, todo lo que hizo en ese tiempo se le está regresando con creces.

Hace cinco años, poco después del "incidente" cuando Ben se enteró de lo ocurrido, estuvo cerca de Bella, esperando ver que mejorara la situación. La veía tan molesta y dolida que se olvidó que tenía otro amigo que sufría las consecuencias de sus actos, Lisa no le hablaba y Alice lo miraba decepcionada, eso causaba en Edward una soledad que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Al ver a Bella al lado de Ben, se molestó inmensamente, sintió celos y envidia, y las ganas de vengarse no tardaron en llegar.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Fue a casa de Ben. Como ya era conocido allí, los padres de Ben lo dejaron pasar, y se retiraron a una fiesta. Ahí encontró al hermano dos años menor de su amigo. Es decir que para ese momento Ben tenía 18 y su hermano 16, sí, un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. Edward ya sabía que el padre de Ben le prestaría dinero para empezar su soñado centro. Pero habían discutido que quizá no fuera buena idea decirle todavía al pequeño Seth, pues era muy celoso. Esto fue lo que Ben le contó un día a Edward, aprovechando que Ben estaba fuera con Bella, Edward le contó todo a Seth, provocando que el chico despreciara a su hermano y a sus padres pues según lo que le dijo Edward, era muy seguro que prefirieran a Ben sobre él, ya que era más aplicado y obediente. Tardaron años en reconstruir la relación y la confianza de Seth en la familia y en sí mismo. Cuando Bella escuchó eso, pegó el grito, se puso aún más furiosa pues ahora se estaba metiendo con sus amigos, sino es porque Ben la detiene probablemente hubiera golpeado a Edward hasta el cansancio.

Ahora paga por todo aquello con culpa y arrepentimiento.

….

Bella y Bianca se encuentran en medio de una sesión de fotos promocionales de la colección de un nuevo cliente. Por supuesto que Lucas de la Rosa va primero, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el único. Al terminar, todos salen del estudio con una sonrisa. –Bueno yo la veo en un rato.- dice James. –Voy por Vic que está en un ensayo y la traigo para acá, así le explican que es lo que buscan. Nos vemos.-

Las chicas se despiden y comienzan a guardar sus cosas cuando Lucas aparece. –Chicas, ¿tienen un momento? Me gustaría comentarles algo.-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Bianca.

-Pues es sobre su idea del cierre. – ambas se preocupan. –No, no es nada malo, en realidad me gustaría que ustedes dos formaran parte de cierre. Sería asombroso verlas con dos de mis mejores atuendos.-

-¿Qué?- gritan ambas chicas.

-Por favor, significaría mucho para mí, y creo que se divertirían mucho, además creo que ustedes dos representan lo mejor de mi colección.- ambas jóvenes se sonrojan. –Digan que sí, anden. Como un favor a su viejo amigo Lucas.- dice haciendo un puchero que conmueve a las dos .

-Está bien.- dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto.- dice el muchacho sonriendo con triunfo.

Más tarde esa noche, Victoria llegó con un video en el que mostraba una rutina que creía apropiada, trabajó en ella esa misma tarde.

-Me encanta.- exclama Bianca aplaudiendo. –Sólo, si es posible claro, podríamos cambiar la última parte.-

-Claro, ¿qué tienes en mente?- Victoria y Bianca comienzan a planificar el gran final, sin decirle nada a Bella, a la cual no le preocupa pues sabe que harán un buen trabajo sin ella.

.Espero no te arrepientas.- le comenta su amigo James, puede que te dejen a ti como el gran final.- Bella ríe. -¿Qué? ¿No la crees capaz?-

-No.- dice con duda. –Por supuesto que no.- dice más convencida. –Ella sabe lo mucho que odio ser el centro de atención.- James se ríe de ello, recordando la época de la universidad

-Bianca me contó lo del nuevo asesor, y de lo preocupadas que están de que no funcione.- comenta cuando ambos se sientan en la pequeña sala. –Todo saldrá bien.- comenta dándole un abrazo. –Y si se quiere pasar de listo, se las verá conmigo.- dice para ver sonreír a su amiga.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Edward no quería ni ver la luz del día. Para el resto de los amigos era como un día cualquiera, levantarse, bañarse, desayunar y salir a las atascadas calles nuevamente. Pero para el pequeño Edward fue una completa y total tortura. Salió sin desayunar pues no sentía apetito en lo más absoluto, sentía un agujero en el estómago. Caminaba por su departamento como si estuviera preparándose para ser ejecutado, y conociendo a Bella estaba muerto. Aunque en realidad no la conoce, no saben nada el uno del otro en cinco años. Se pregunta ¿Cuál será la reacción que tendrá al verlo, no va a ser agradable.

El teléfono comienza a sonar por la casa. –Diga.- contesta en tono cansado.

-Hombre, ¿Qué son esas maneras de contestar?- Es su jefe, el cual está tremendamente emocionado por el comienzo de ese día. –Ánimo, te necesito con energía cuando te encuentres con el director de Pilot.-

-Estará bien.- responde. -Eso espero.- susurra para sí mismo.

Al llegar a las instalaciones de Pilot, es recibido con gran entusiasmo por el Director Collins, quien le pide que lo acompañe a su área de trabajo. Edward traga con dificultad, mientras más se acercan puede escucharse música a todo volumen.

-Te divertirás en grande.- dice Damien, sonriendo ante la incredulidad de su acompañante. Al abrir puede ver la gran actividad que se tiene dentro. La canción que suena es Black Suits de Will Smith, y todos dentro bailan al ritmo, mientras realizan sus actividades, al fondo puede ver a un grupo reunido y muchos flashes salen a la vista. Se adentran al lugar antes de que Damien grite a todos. –Chicos, su atención por favor.- dice llamando la atención de los presentes. –Quiero presentarles al que será nuestro nuevo asesor financiero.- Edward recorre la sala con sus ojos, hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Bella, quien abre totalmente lo suyos con sorpresa. Lo único que puede pensar Bella es un ruego al cielo en silencio, un ruego que nunca llegará. –Edward Cullen.- Bianca observa a su amiga con temor, conoce la historia, mejor que los seis amigos, pues Bella, al no querer afectar más las cosas, se apoyó en ella.

Bella comienza a hiperventilar, no, piensa una y otra vez. No, no, no, no. –Trabajara con ustedes exclusivamente por dos meses.- Los jóvenes tenían distintas emociones pasando por su cabeza, algunos, miraban mal a Edward, algunas chicas con coqueteo y Bella, bueno, nuestra querida Bella, simplemente optó por mirar al suelo durante toda la presentación.

-Chicas.- llama la atención Damien a Bella y a Bianca. ¿Puede alguna de ustedes explicarle a Edward el funcionamiento de su área?-

-Yo lo haré.- dice Bianca adelantándose. Bella al ver que la chica dirige a los recién llegados a su oficina, va a la suya y se encierra. No escucha, pero puede ver como de vez en cuando Edward voltea a su dirección. Ella intenta calmarse un poco, abre su correo y encuentra un mensaje de un tipo llamado Jacob. ¿Jacob? Sonríe al recordar.

_Hola:_

_Espero que no te haya importado, pero Lucas me ha dado tu correo, simplemente quiero decir que espero conocerte de mejor manera, y dado que somos vecinos, confíes en que tienes a alguien cerca de ti, cuando lo necesites. Espero, podamos llegar a formar una amistad. Nos vemos por ahí_

_JACOB._

Bella de inmediato le responde, aceptando la invitación a conocerse mejor. Le cuenta de su día y pregunta por el suyo, además de invitarlo a comer el sábado que viene a su casa. "Sé que te queda lejos" bromea ella. Se concentra tanto en el correo que está mandando, que no se da cuenta que alguien ha abierto la puerta de su oficina y entrado. Al voltear a ver, Bella se levanta de su silla y dice.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunta

-Toque, pero no me escuchaste.- es lo que dice Edward.

-¿Y? Eso no te da el derecho a entrar sin ser invitado.- Voltea a la sala y ve a un par de chicos viéndolos. Cierra las cortinas para tapar la discusión de cualquier metiche.

-Lo siento.- intenta calmarse Edward. –Sólo quiero pedir tregua.- extiende su mano hacia ella. –Por favor, los dos necesitamos nuestros trabajos, sólo una tregua aquí adentro para hacer las cosas menos complicadas.- Bella suspira y toma su mano.

…..

-No, no, no, no creo que eso se haya hecho Señor Adams… teníamos un contrato con ustedes. Nadie haría eso….- Bella habla con el dueño de una casa productora independiente, habían realizado un trato en el que ellos, donde estipulaba que esa casa, los ayudaría a realizar los comerciales para televisión y cine. De pronto Bella ve al frente, donde Edward está hablando con uno de sus empleados. -¿Quién dijo que habló con usted?- pregunta al señor en el teléfono. Casi después sus ojos se oscurecen y frunce el ceño.

-¡EDWARD!- grita. El susodicho la voltea a ver, contemplando que está completamente furiosa. –Me quieres decir cómo es que perdí a uno de los mejores productores de video que hay en la ciudad por tu culpa.- dice mientras golpea su pecho con su dedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú, grandísimo idiota, rompiste el trato con la casa que me llevó meses convencer para realizar el comercial. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Sí, pero escucha, estuve viendo los números y una productora de más renombre beneficiaría mejor a la campaña, es Lucas de la Rosa, por el amor de dios, ¿cómo se va a conformar con una pequeña casa, cuando puede tener lo más conocido?-

-Voy a golpearte. Me tomó demasiado conseguir a esa "pequeña" casa como dices. Normalmente no hacen comerciales, por la superficialidad que tienen. Acabas de arruinar mi campaña.-

-Al contrario, la salve.- dice él. – ¿Tú crees que ellos tendrían algo que la Gran Luz no? Por supuesto que no, "La Gran Luz" tiene más equipo, más personal.-

-Menos creatividad y más frialdad. Queríamos algo innovador y es lo que teníamos antes de que lo arruinarás.- contesta energéticamente Bella. –Ellos nos iban a ayudar y de igual forma nosotros. Tenemos años haciéndolo, por si no lo sabías, así empezó el Área Juvenil.-

-Pero, las ganancias…-

-¡Aghh! No todo es dinero, tarado, si beneficias y ayudas, recibirás más que una paga. Recibirás arte, originalidad y bienestar para tu persona, te sentirás mejor contigo mismo y un hombro en el que apoyarte en momentos de crisis. Además, lo hemos hecho así por años. Y mira a tu alrededor, no nos va mal. Esto empezó sólo con tres personas, somos casi cincuenta ahora-se acerca un poco a él. -Escúchame bien, tú trabajas para mí, y no permitiré que arruines por lo que tanto he trabajado. En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.-

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?- la reta él.

-La amistad.- dice a centímetros de su rostro.

….

Damien está concentrado revisando unos contratos cuando se abre la puerta estrepitosamente. Voltea y ve a Bella arrojando una carta que le envió el dueño de la casa productora en su escritorio. – Es por esto, que no quería a un desconocido manejando mis negociaciones.- dice molesta.

Damien revisa la carta sorprendido, observa el adjunto del contrato y el email que Edward envió rehusando su apoyo. –Quizá puedas recuperar el contrato con. "Diaries Production" trata de calmarte. Edward es nuevo y no sabe muy bien nuestro modo de trabajo, dale unos días para acostumbrarse.-

-¿Unos días? No lleva aquí ni 8 horas y ya arruinó la campaña comercial que teníamos.- dice exasperada. –Quien sabe qué hará con unos días.-

-Deberías explicarle que es lo que buscan, guiarlo, él pobre cambió de rutina de un día para otro, habla con él hazle ver su error, sólo así comprenderá nuestro modo de trabajo. Bella.- dice paternalmente. –Debes comprenderlo, viene de una empresa en donde el ganar dinero es lo más importante. Guíalo, y cálmate por favor, asustarás a todos.-

Ella suspira, aunque quiera negarlo, su jefe tiene razón, Edward pensó que hacia lo correcto, estaba tratando de mejorar las cosas, se equivocó, lo hizo todo mal. No obstante, ella tenía parte de la culpa, desde que había llegado, no quiso ni toparse con él, no le explicó el funcionamiento del área, ella era la encargada de la producción, era su deber ayudarlo, el pobre, aunque le cueste decirlo, no sabía no para donde voltear en busca de consejo, estaba solo. Y debía compensar eso.

…..

Después de la plática, o mejor dicho, discusión entre Bella y él. Edward se dedicó todo el día a recuperar el trato con Diaries Production, estuvo por más de tres horas al teléfono con el dueño, explicándole la situación y más que nada alagando sus trabajos anteriores, que había visto. Al final consiguió incluso un mejor trato que el que Bella había conseguido. No sólo aceptaron realizar el video, sino que además les darían un paquete especial que incluía el mejor equipo que tenían. Edward tenía que admitir, trabajaban muy bien, excelente en realidad.

Las palabras de Bella aún seguían en su cabeza, él tenía el concepto de que lo más importante en la vida era ganar dinero, pero Bella le había probado que estaba muy equivocado, se vive mejor cuando estás rodeado de gente respetuosa y afectuosa, las relaciones son lo mejor que está vida puede tener.

Se escuchó un toque en la pequeña oficina que le habían proporcionado, con un "adelante" sin dejar de ver sus papeles, la persona entró.

-Lamento, como te trate hace rato.- dice Bella sentándose en la silla. Edward, dejó lo que hacía y se concentró en la chica. – Supe que arreglaste todo en muy poco tiempo. Gracias.-

-No, tenías razón, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, pero estoy tratando.- le contesta. –Entonces… ¿ya no me vas a gritar?-

-No, lo siento, creo que me excedí, e hice tu primer día una pesadilla.-

-¿Te estás disculpando conmigo?- Edward finge sorprenderse, ocasionando la risa de Bella.

-No te acostumbres. Sólo, si tienes cualquier duda, consúltame, y no vuelvas a destruir mi trabajo nuevamente.-

-No lo haré.-dice haciendo una señal de promesa. Ambos sonríen.

…..

El resto de la semana pasó realmente rápido, los chicos se iban acostumbrando a Edward y él al ambiente tan distinto de su oficina. Incluso podría decir que se sentía más a gusto ahí, habían vuelto a su antigua tregua con Bella y las cosas parecían mejorar entre ellos, aún había resentimiento, pero de vez en cuando no podían evitar bromear de los viejos tiempos, reírse y disfrutar juntos.

El viernes llego sin contratiempos, los seis amigos volverían a reunirse para la excursión de Ben. Quien ya estaba ahí esperándolos. La primera en llegar fue Alice que le dio un fuerte abrazo, iba con una gran mochila, un sobrero.

-Alice, creo que eso es mucho.- le dice Ben.

-Tú como no sabes de moda, no opines.- le dice la otra sacándole la lengua. Desde la ventana del centro Ángela, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa, esa chica estaba muy cerca de su adonis. No había pasado día alguno, sin espiar de lejos a su jefe, sintiéndose atraída hacia él. Pero no podía pasar nada entre ellos, pues él era su jefe.

El siguiente fue Emmett, sin embargo, no venía solo, Rose estaba con él, habían quedado en intentar una relación seria cuando ambos a la mañana siguiente de que él se quedará dormido en el piso de Rose, habían compartido un beso no muy inocente, confesando después lo mucho que se gustaban entre sí. Él después la había invitado a pasar una aventura en el bosque con un amigo suyo.

-Emmett, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunta Ben coquetamente.

-Mi novia, así que atrás casanova. Alice, Ben, les presentó a Rose.- las presentaciones se hicieron justo en el momento en el que Edward y Bella venían hacia ellos, ¿Era su imaginación o estaban platicando? Todos menos Rose que no entendía nada, veían la escena con la boca abierta.

-Hola chicos.- habla Bella saludando a todos. Alice se acerca a ella y toca su frente.

-No, sin fiebre.- comenta.

-Vamos, dijimos que nos comportaríamos como adultos, no se sorprendan.- es Edward el que contesta a la pregunta implícita.

Se sorprendieron de lo bien que lo pasaron, tropezones, caídas y risas no faltaron, lograron hacer rapel y escalar montañas, se quedarían una noche por lo que establecieron su campamento y se instalaron. Hablaron de sus vidas actuales y ninguno sacó a relucir el tema del pasado hasta que Ben habló.

-Así que trabajan juntos.- dice a Edward y Bella, ambos sólo asintieron. –Y no hay matanzas aún.- vuelve a hablar pensativo.

-NO, dice firme Edward, se estaba cansando de la especulación de su "amigo"

-Y no te ha hecho nada, ¿verdad Bella?- pregunta acercándose a ella.

-Suficiente.- Edward casi grita al levantarse. –Cualquier cosa que pase entre Bella y yo es nuestro asunto, no tienes derecho a meterte.-

-Me meto porque es mi amiga, y es asunto mío, pues la dañaste.- ambos están enfrentados el uno al otro.

-¡BASTA! Los dos tranquilícense.- dice Bella tratando de calmar la situación. –Tenemos compañía.- señala a Rose. –Compórtense los dos.-

El resto del viaje, ni Edward ni Ben volvieron a hablarse, y la tensión en el grupo podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos estaban callados y pensativos y al regresar, las despedidas fueron torpes. Sino es uno es el otro, piensa Alice.


End file.
